winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Stella and Brandon
Stella and Brandon are a romantic relationship featured on the Winx Club. Starting as friends with a mutual romantic interest in the other, both characters are introduced in the series premiere when Stella introduces him to her new friend, Bloom, shortly after he and the other Specialists help them fight a monster. Unbeknownst to her, Brandon switched identities with his friend, Prince Sky, at his friends request and got to experience life as royalty. This creates a rift between the two when the truth is revealed at a Red Fountain event but they reconcile during a break in the attacks from the Trix near the end of the first season. They become confirmed as an exclusive couple in the season two premiere by the other Winx members after much flirtation in the first season. Their relationship struggles mostly consist of jealousy and Brandon's initial lie of being a prince. They are known for their corny pet names in the series and both provide comedic relief at times. Shown to embody a lot of strong personality traits, both Brandon and Stella share the same roles in their respective teams. They both create a source of constant encouragement and motivation for their friends and show an extreme amount of loyalty to their significant others and friends. While both share flirtatious personalities, Stella and Brandon continue to stay faithful and committed to one another throughout the seasons. Stella becomes one of the most important figures in Brandon's life as he states many times that he is in love with her and that she's the only girl for him. They have both shown willingness to sacrifice their own happiness for the sake of the other as seen in season three when Brandon agreed to marry Queen Amentia so that Stella could save herself. Stella and Brandon's personalities seem to bring out the best in the other as Brandon is not afraid to be honest with her and bring her back to earth where as Stella is able to tame him and bring out the more sensitive, romantic side of him. Overview Season 1 Bloom is introduced to the Specialists in the Pilot episode after Stella calls on them to assist the girls in a fight they cannot win alone. Calling them by name, Stella introduces Brandon as Prince Sky with great enthusiasm. The two begin to develop an attraction to each other, with Stella's beginning of a crush on him mentioned for the first time in episode 3 where Stella mumbles a good night to him in her sleep. This is caught by Bloom who smiles knowingly in response and goes to bed. In Date with Disaster, Stella receives an invitation to go out on a date with 'Prince Sky' (Brandon) and begins to stress over what to wear on their date. After leaving for her date, the girls are asleep when she comes back and begin to worry when Stella continuously loses her temper with them and acts very unlike herself. Targeting 'Prince Sky' for answers, he confirms that he never sent the invitation and says that someone must have tricked her into thinking it was him. 'Prince Sky' is called back to training just before he offers help if they need it in the future, expressing concern for Stella's well being. Throughout the season the pair continue to flirt and bond. 'Prince Sky' hands her a rose when a bunch fall from the sky and kisses her on the cheek in Grounded. Their relationship hits a snag when it is revealed that Prince Sky and Brandon switched identities and Brandon was only pretending to be a prince. Stella is noticebly upset with this revelation, irritated that he would lie to her about it. Because of this, Brandon (who goes by his real name now) becomes worried that she will not like him anymore because of his lower status. The two reconcile during a break in the battle against the Trix with Stella stating that she doesn't care if he's royalty or not since her parents already are and it didn't do them much good in the end. The Winx, who are standing nearby, comment on how cute of a couple they are, prompting Stella to form a pillow with her magic and toss it at them while Brandon laughs. Brandon reassures Stella in the midst of her worry that their friends Bloom and Sky are alright on their private mission away from Alfea and that she shouldn't be scared since they're together now. Season 2 At the beginning of the season, the rest of the Winx playfully tease Stella with the fact that she and Brandon, since the ending of season one, have become an official couple. Stella is assigned a mission to travel to the Under Realm with Bloom and Aisha in order to rescue the pixies in Into the Under Realm. Brandon and Sky volunteer to go with them in order to support their girlfriends (a fact that is stated by Brandon in My Boyfriend's Wedding) and thus begins the story arc between the pair. While adventuring the Under Realm, a journey lead by the ogre Knut through the caves, Brandon falls from a crumbling cliff. Stella, shocked and full of adrenaline, jumps after him much to the warning from her friends that her powers are no longer effective due to the caves draining effect on the Winx. Now separated from the others, Brandon and Stella clutch each other tightly as they begin their descent into the river below. Grabbing onto a piece of rock, Brandon struggles to keep them afloat due to the waves and the whirlpool while Stella begs him to keep holding on. Realizing she cannot transform and fly herself and Brandon out of there, Stella begins to worry about how much longer Brandon can hold onto the rock for. Stella is ripped from Brandon's grasp when a wave washes over them and Brandon, who is determined to keep her safe, ducks under water and swims over to his girlfriend before she is sucked into the whirlpool. Brandon promises that he will never let go of Stella's hand ever again, no matter what happens. Using a gadget to keep them afloat, the ledge that it is attached to breaks off, sending the couple into the whirlpool. Washing up on a beach, Stella and Brandon are shown still holding hands while unconcious. Before waking up to face Sponsus, Sponsus comments out loud how romantic it is that they are holding hands. Brandon is knocked out again in order to control any attempts of escape and the two of them are tied to Sponsus's back as he carries them both to Amentia's castle. Noticing how pale Stella looked due to the lack of sunlight, Sponsus leads them into a room where he casts a spell on her to help regain some of her strength. Brandon is kneeling by her on the bed when she wakes up and expresses concern for her health. Being introduced to Queen Amentia, Amentia takes an immediate liking to Brandon who demands he become her husband. Stella and Brandon are left in disbelief as he is taken away by guards. While Stella initially refuses to leave Brandon behind to get married, Brandon's only concern is getting her out of the Realm so she regain her strength as she is becoming very sick. Stella is left outside the doors of the Castle while Brandon is lead away. Later on, Brandon learns that his engagement would become official when he shares a kiss with Amentia. Refusing to kiss her, Amentia becomes frustrated and confused as to why he won't marry her. Brandon confesses that he is in love with Stella and that she is the only girl for him. Because she sees his dedication and loyalty to Stella, Queen Amentia forms a plan. Demanding he choose between marrying her or letting Stella be captured by her guards and be left out to die away from the sunlight, Brandon surrenders, wanting to keep Stella safe, and agrees to marry her. Reuniting with the rest of her friends after finding a source of sunlight, Stella quickly regroups after fighting the Trix and continues the search to rescue Brandon from Queen Amentia. Trailing ahead in front of the group in the tunnels, she vehemently ignores any type of request for a break from her friends who grow tired from the long walk. Sky and the Pixies attempt to get Stella to stop in order to formulate a proper plan but Stella continues to ignore them. The Pixies question why Brandon would agree to marry the Queen, and Sky guesses aloud to Bloom that he was complying in order to keep Stella safe. Confused by her change in attitude, Stella's new Pixie Amore explains to her friends that Stella is fueled by the power of true love and that is why she is acting so stubbornly and recklessly. Back at the castle, Brandon is preparing for the wedding while he silently hopes that Stella and the rest of the group find him quickly. As Brandon reflects on the forced marriage in his room, his friends arrive in Downland where they get by the guards by planting a distraction. Arriving at the altar, Brandon spots his friends and Stella through a balcony overlooking the room. Screaming each others names when they make eye contact, tears formulate in Stella's eyes as she watches the rings being presented. As Queen Amentia smells pink flowers, a spell formerly cast on them by Amore causes Amentia to find true love in Sponsus and cancel the wedding. Brandon and Stella are reunited finally and are seen cuddling on the ride back to Alfea, happy at last. In Party Crasher, Stella and the rest of the Winx are invited to a grand reopening of Red Fountain. While talking to the Specialists, a Specialist walks by, eying and greeting Stella. In the 4kids version, this boy turns out to be her eighth grade boyfriend. This causes Brandon to look on jealously before they participate in playful banter over who's flirted with more people. Brandon also mentions that he knows the guy and have talked about her before, including an old, embarrassing nickname she used to have. Laughing, Brandon eases her uncomfortableness by admitting his own embarrassing nickname. Stella, Brandon, and the rest of their friends work together in order to take down the dragons that overrun the tournament. The Winx take a team-bonding trip to the Wildlands where they are assigned to work on developing and strengthening their friendships. The Specialists join them for protection. When Stella goes off on her own in order to find Aisha in hopes of seeking forgiveness after a rude comment, the girls are swarmed with monsters. Using her powers to send out a signal to the rest of her friends, Brandon hurries to the scene and fights off all of the monsters with his sword. The two embrace and share a kiss before they are interrupted by the arrival of their friends and more monsters. Preparing to storm Lord Darkar's underground castle after succeeding in kidnapping Bloom, Brandon leaves to convince Queen Amentia to fight against Darkar with Sky and Aisha. The couple are separated until the rest of the Winx and Specialists find them again after they succeed in their mission. Stella is the first to greet them, hugging Brandon tightly. The couple is separated again in Face to Face with the Enemy when the Specialists stay behind to hold off monsters. Stella and Brandon share a tearful goodbye with Brandon telling her how much he loves her. The couple go in different paths before Brandon rescues her just in time by putting himself between her and Darkar in the middle of battle. Celebrating the defeat of Darkar with a party at Alfea, Brandon and Stella are shown dancing together happily. Amore comments on how Stella truly is a hopeless romantic when it comes to Brandon. Season 3 Much to Stella's surprise and excitement, A Royal Princess Ball is thrown in her honor back on her home planet, Solaria. Inviting the Winx and Specialists, Stella's assumption that her parents are getting back together grows while Brandon prepares a gift he means to give Stella at the ball. When they all arrive, Stella's makes a grand entrance and is left looking so beautiful to the guests that Brandon is left with his mouth open in adoration. Stella is left angry and disappointed when her father announces that he is engaged to Cassandra and that her daughter Chimera is set to become her future step-sister. Hoping to cheer his girlfriend up with his gift, Stella dismissively takes it and places it on a waiter's tray, saying she would look at it later. Annoyed with the rejection, Flora assures Brandon that she is just hurt and he should keep trying. Unbeknowst to Stella, Cassandra and Chimera were granted powerful magic before the ball and Chimera uses it to turn Stella into a frog-like monster while she's dancing with her father. Stella's dad is put under a spell by Cassandra, being ordered to refuse that the monster is not his daughter and sends the guards to capture her. The Winx and Specialists help Stella escape the castle. Ashamed of how she looks, Stella refuses to face Brandon when he and the other Specialists regroup with the Winx. Hiding behind a tree, the Winx make up an excuse as to why she is not present that is accepted by the boys. Flora uses her magic on Brandon so that he would only see Stella's true inner beauty as Stella is too afraid to face him as she is in her current state. This magic works as Brandon sees Stella as she's supposed to be and is shown cuddling with her later. On their trip to the Mirror of Truth, Stella's last and only chance of turning back to normal, Stella admits to Brandon that Flora had performed magic on him. Brandon confesses that the magic had worn off awhile back and gives her his present he tried to give to her back at the ball. He explains the gift by saying it was a present that was passed down from his mom and that the gift is symbolic of loving someone for the rest of your life. This, as well as Brandon's speech about still being in love with her despite her appearance, touches Stella and the Mirror and she is changed back to her old self. Overjoyed by this change, the Mirror announces that true love saved her. In Operation Boyfriend Rescue, Brandon gets short with Stella on the phone, accusing her of nagging him when she complained about him not checking up with her often enough to cease her worry. When Stella is escaping with her friends after being chased on Diaspro's orders, Brandon pulls her aside much to her surprise in order to apologize. He explains that he was just working on a plan to help Sky escape from Diaspro and the planet. Being interrupted by guards, Brandon tells her to go on while he holds them off. Stella runs off with the Winx girls, telling Brandon to be careful while he winks in response, saying he'll call her later. After Stella reverses the spell on Sky, the girls have to leave without Brandon who was arrested after being overrun with too many guards to fight and Sky, who leaves them unsure if he is back to normal. Hearing no response from Brandon over the next few days leaves Stella worried, this concern of hers consuming her thoughts during classes. Brandon makes his return with Sky at the end of Payback who explains to Stella that he was locked up and had to wait for Sky to break him out and once he did, he rushed back to Alfea as fast as he could. When Timmy finds out a way to save Tecna and bring her back, Stella is the first of the Winx to find out as Brandon excitedly calls her up to break the news. The Winx and Specialists travel to Tecna's location in the Omega Dimension in The Power Within, Stella taking advantage of the conversation about the Winter Formal between Brandon and Timmy to remind him of their plans for the formal. Brandon confirms with her with a smile that he'll get his tux soon. When the group arrives in the Omega Dimension they encounter men that they begin to battle. Stella and the Winx fall off a cliff while Brandon, Helia, and Timmy are busy battling. Brandon notices Stella fall and screams out an angry no before fighting and threatening the men. Soon all three of them are knocked out but Brandon remains concerned for the Winx when they awake and begin forming plans to escape. Brandon is left fighting off released convicts with Sky (who arrived with Bloom to help their friends) and the rest of the guys but soon becomes stressed with the prospect of fighting so many of them. When Sky reminds him to think of protecting Stella, Brandon gets a new burst of energy and fights off the convicts. When the Winx meets back up with the Specialists, Brandon can be seen holding Stella in his arms with a smile on his face in the background from a distant shot of the whole group. Brandon and the rest of the Specialists help Stella and the other Winx pass off as professional bikers in order to crash Stella's fathers wedding to Cassandra. Brandon compliments her skill after a few practice runs and Stella is overjoyed when Brandon comes back with fashionable outfits like she asked, hugging and kissing him in response. In The Crystal Labyrinth, Stella's pride and priorities are put to the test when she has to choose between keeping her appearance and helping her friends by gaining the Water Stars. Choosing the water stars over her appearance, Stella makes a distressed remark to her friends about what will happen when Brandon sees her in her current state. She is soon after reverted back to her original state however. The Winx think they have defeated Valtor in Wizard's Anger where Brandon expresses his pride in his girlfriends accomplishments by raising her hand up in glory in front of a cheering school after hugging her in greeting. They both think that Valtor is gone for good until Brandon accidentally rescues Valtor after mistakening him as an innocent civilian in need of help. Brandon and his friends are kidnapped and Stella sets out with the Winx to rescue them. Stella individually finds Brandon hung by the wrists. Cutting him down, Stella is happy until she realizes it is not the true Brandon but only a spell made by Valtor that looks like him. Stella and the monster fight but Stella soon finds out that her magic does not affect it. She feels like she is at her end and is about to be defeated by the monster but it disappears when Bloom attacks Valtor, the source of the monsters. The Winx defeat Valtor once and for all. Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Brandon and the Specialists (minus Sky and Nabu) come to congratulate the Winx. Season 4 Stella and her friends are sent on a mission to find the last faerie on Earth in Gardenia. Brandon meets up with Stella shortly before she leaves for Gardenia where they get to talk about her experiences on Earth. When the girls leave, it is revealed that Brandon and the Specialists were pretending to be sad about leaving their girlfriends behind when they are actually being ordered to secretively keep watch over them in Gardenia. When Bloom discovers the boys aiding them in battle, Stella and the rest of the girls become annoyed at their assumed lack of trust. More cracks and rifts in their relationship appear in their relationship when Brandon saves Mitzi from a monster and Stella catches her giving him a kiss on the cheek in Mitzi's Present. She assumes that he is cheating on her and walks off crying, ending their relationship and leaving Brandon annoyed as he does not think he did anything wrong. Concluding that their relationship is over for good, Stella refuses any opportunity Brandon takes to talk things over with her and get his side of the story. Stella continues to ignore him but grows even more jealous when she notices that Mitzi is still going after Brandon and attempting to break them even further apart. Brandon confesses to the other Specialists soon after that Mitzi's clingy behavior is annoying him and that the only girl he truly loves is Stella whom he feels he is losing. Riven reassures him, saying that by next week they will be back together and the issue will be completely forgotten. Brandon and Stella slowly grow back together when jealousy overcomes her as she watches Mitzi singing to Brandon. Grabbing a microphone, Stella counters her flirtation by singing as well to Brandon, later dragging him away from Mitzi so they could be alone. Instances of foreshadowing them getting back together include Stella asking him to wash and dry the dishes with her, an act they seem to have done often in the past as he asks to switch positions rather than do their usual ones. The two officially reconcile in The Wizards Attack when Stella helps rescue Brandon and Riven with Musa from Duman. Duman casts a spell on himself to look exactly like Brandon, attempting to convince Stella that he is the true Brandon. The two Brandon's begin to fight with their swords when Stella calls for them to stop. The real Brandon walks away from the fake one, apologizing to Stella for the misunderstanding surrounding Mitzi and for acting like a jerk to her. He tells Stella that he never stopped loving her for a minute and that she's the only girl for him as Stella wipes away her tears. She uses her powers on the fake Brandon, Duman shifting back into himself as he dodges the attack. Stella and Brandon share a smile before going in for a kiss when they are interrupted by the arrival of Gantlos who escapes with Duman. Brandon and Stella's relationship goes back to being strong following their reunion though she shows moments of still being jealous of Mitzi's attraction to Brandon. They can be seen comforting each other sadly shortly after Nabu's sacrifice, holding each other in an embrace as they reflect back on memories of him while sitting on the beach. Brandon is also shown pulling out a ring in front of Stella while holding her in his arms. It can be implied that they are now engaged but there have been no further mentions of the event. Winx Club: Magical Adventure They don't really have that many scene's together in the film but Stella does hug him when they are on Eraklyon and they were together when everyone was separated. Season 5 Stella finds a passion and a dream in fashion designing. Her clothes, however, are not met with the positivity and enthusiasm she hoped to receive. Brandon offers constructive criticism and his honest opinions of her clothes when asked, admitting that they look weird at times. This honesty causes Stella to become short and angry with him often breaking up their phone conversations abruptly. Brandon and Stella also get in a small fight in Gem of Empathy when she calls him during training, alerting him of an emergency. Rushing over to help Stella, he discovers that she only called him over to watch her fashion show. Watching it fall apart and the models leave unhappy, he becomes irritated with Stella, saying that she needs to take other peoples feelings into consideration more often and not act like a three year old so much in terms of maturity. This offends Stella and the two do not talk until later that day when Flora and Musa bring a three year old Stella to him. He finds out that Stella was transformed to this age by a spelled object and the three of them help take care of her. Brandon finds the three year old her cute but exhausting to take care of. When she transforms back to her regular self and asks what happened, Brandon is relieved and sits next to her on the couch, saying that he got to spend the day with an adorable little girl. Despite their small arguments over her fashion designs, the couple remain close throughout the season. Brandon assists Stella on her mission to the Ocean of Solaria. When Stella transforms, he calls her beautiful, a comment that Stella admits makes her feel beautiful. Stella begins to fully appreciate Brandon's honesty about her fashion design choices and chooses to thank him publicly at her fashion show in The Shark's Eye. Pushed by his friends to go up to her, Brandon walks up to Stella and they embrace after she explains that she wants to thank him for being able to be honest with her even when she doesn't want to hear it. The two are seen with their arms around the other as Riven makes his own announcement. Trivia *There is speculation as of season four that the two are engaged due to a scene where Brandon presents Stella with a ring but there has been no further mention of this event. Quotes *"I loved you before and I love you now.. maybe even more." *"I.. I'm sorry I've been a jerk the last few days. And the Mitzi thing was a complete misunderstanding. Believe me. You're the only one for me, Stella, you know that. I never stopped loving you for one minute." *"In my family, this gift means you're going to love someone for the rest of your life. Maybe I'm jumping the gun here.. I mean, we're still in high school and everything." *"You look beautiful, Stella." *"More likely it will be me protecting you, page boy." *"Seriously, Brandon, you think that stuff matters to me? My parents are the king and queen of Solaria and look how good their relationship is." *"Be careful, Stella. You are the light of my life." *"I guess I've become a cheesy guy. You kind of bring that out in me." *"Thanks for telling me the truth even if I didn't want to hear it." *"I love you, my golden girl." *"Stella, no matter what happens, remember that I'll always be with you." *"I love Stella, understand that?" Gallery 574703 253425538111124 1032725459 n.jpg|Stella and Brandon in Season 5 BrandonS1.png Brandon proposes.jpg Stella singing for Brandon.jpg Image12.jpg Dancing.jpg Stella&Brandon.jpg Brandon-Stella-winx-couples-9258096-640-480.jpg|Stella And Brandon Season 4 635555stella y brandon 3.jpg|Stella Brandon Category:Couples Category:Stella Category:Brandon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5